Impersonations
by IwishIhadgreeneyes
Summary: Hermione comes back from a work conference one day to find Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown. However, is all as it seems? Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid & there's kissing. Duh! It's a romance :P :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I love Ron! I really do. I don't think he gets enough credit. Keep reading on :)...

* * *

Hermione entered hers and Ron's apartment with a smile. The smell of home made her feel comforted. Yet there was something else. Something out of the ordinary. A woman's perfume. And it wasn't Hermione's. Hermione sniffed it out immediately and a rock seemed to fall in the pit of her stomach. Ron wouldn't cheat on her. Of course he wouldn't. They were in love. Right?

* * *

Hermione cautiously approached the stairs, her wand held in her hand. She reached the top and looked around. The door to their bedroom was firmly shut. However, she heard noises from behind it. Holding back tears, and fearing the worst she blasted the door open. Walking into the room, she found Lavender Brown pressed up against the opposite wall, and her boyfriend running his hands all over her. Hermione stood still, shell-shocked, unable to prise her eyes away and interfere. She was surprised they hadn't heard her open the door. It was when Ron moved his hands to Lavender's legs, which were now wrapped around his waist, that she regained some level of consciousness.

* * *

"GET OFF HER!" Hermione screamed, pointing her wand at the pair. They pulled apart, and Hermione was furious to see that neither of them showed any remorse. Lavender pulled herself down from Ron and stood in front of him, challenging Hermione. She smirked at Hermione before turning around and pressing her body into him. His arms went around her waist and they began kissing passionately.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione screeched. The couple ignored her, as Ron untucked Lavender's blouse. Hermione caught sight of a green serpent tattoo on Lavender's hip. It was half way covered by the waist of her skirt. Hermione had no time to think about it before she was pointing her wand at them and destroying their closeness. Ron ended up sprawled on the floor, whilst Lavender stayed standing. She ran over to him, scowling at Hermione, before slapping him. He jerked awake and looked around.

"What the hell?" he asked in a rather rough voice. Hermione thought this sounded nothing like Ron, but she was so incensed that she didn't care. Lavender suddenly hissed him, and he stopped gaping. He leered at Hermione, an expression she had never seen him wear, and grunted.

"What?" he asked.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK RONALD WEASLEY? YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH-WITH HER! WE ARE DONE, YOU PRICK!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face. Lavender smirked, placing a hand on Ron's chest before kissing him, her eyes on Hermione the whole time. She stuck her tongue out at Hermione, and pulled Ron up.

"I'M LEAVING!" Hermione cried. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a flicker of emerald green sparkling on Lavender's neck. She also noticed Ron was wearing a small ring. It looked like it had a green gem as well. Storming out, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Not before she saw the triumphant look on the couple's faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please give this a review and maybe a favourite and a follow! There will be more chapters soon :D...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :3**

* * *

Hermione landed in her countryside farm house, weeping loudly, before stumbling inside.

Hermione stayed at the farm for two weeks. No one knew where she was. She was in hiding. She was so depressed that she stayed upstairs for most of it. So she didn't notice the many owls from Ron that arrived downstairs.

Hermione finally resolved to get on with life. She hopped down the stairs, trying to brighten her mood. Walking into the kitchen, she made herself some scrambled eggs on toast, and poured some fresh orange juice. She downed it all in one. Seeing as she had been upstairs for a fortnight, she had only been eating magically-conjured food, and that tends to get a bit boring after a while. Hermione liked doing things the muggle way. It reminded her of her parents. Her parents were relocated in Australia, Hermione not being able to remove the memory charm she placed on them at the beginning of her Horcrux hunt with Harry and… Ron.

* * *

Ron. Hermione choked back a sob. He wasn't worth her tears. Sure, they had been friends for almost ten years, but he had cheated on her and she hated him for it.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson grabbed Blaise Zabini's hand roughly, and with a loud _crack_ they apparated outside Hermione Granger and Ronald Wealsey's apartment.

"You know the plan right, Zabini?" Pansy sniffed, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. _Parkinson_," Blaise drawled sarcastically.

"Just shut up, and blast the damn door open," she sneered under her breath, as a muggle passed by.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, a glass of orange juice in her hand and the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. She strolled over to the window seat, and placed the glass on the coffee table in the corner. She arranged some cushions in a comfortable fashion and started to read through the latest news in the Wizarding world.

A flutter of wings made Hermione jump out of the trance-like manner she always got in when reading. Half a dozen or so owls were perched on the far side of the living room. Standing up tentatively, she approached the owls. She quickly pulled a letter off the leg of the nearest owl to her. As she read it, she gasped, and everything seemed to fall into place.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson slammed the door shut and looked around. She nudged Blaise Zabini to the side roughly and peered up the stairs.

"Bedroom is up there," she smirked, pulling out her wand and walking up the stairs.

"You're so paranoid, Parkinson," Blaise drawled, rolling his eyes as he overtook her on the stairs.

"Shut up," she grunted, reaching the landing and pushing open the door. It revealed a plain bedroom, with a simple double bed in the middle, and a chest of drawers perched in the corner. Pansy pulled open her purse and extracted two glass vials, which had a disgusting gloopy liquid in it - if you could call it that.

"Here," she grumbled, shoving the vial into his hand.

"Why thank you, madam," he cried sarcastically, pulling a single red hair out of his pocket before popping open the cork and chucking the hair in.

"Careful!" Pansy cried, as she added her brown hair to the mixture. Blaise turned and gave her a condescending look, before downing the potion in one. He gulped it down and held his hand to his mouth warily. Pansy looked from Blaise to the vial and then closed her eyes before swallowing the substance.

To say the least… it was revolting.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHNNNNN! I bet you've all guessed what's going on... still :3 Hope you're enjoying it - hopefully more chapters soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while! Anyway - here it is! :)**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry for rushing off - things got hectic at the Auror office. Me, Harry and half of the department have had to rush off to Egypt. Ex-Deatheater been spotted near one of the pyramids. Not much to go really. Considering Egypt is the Land of Pyramids._

_I'm sorry it's not Pig delivering this letter; in all the haste, I forgot to pack him! Yet I managed to cram his cage full of Owl food from Eeyelops before leaving._

_I'll keep you up to date on my whereabouts and I look forward to you reply._

_All my love,_

_Ron x_

_Ps. It is bloody hot over here - I mean you think they'd be able to cool it down without Muggles noticing but no! About bloody 1000 degrees._

* * *

Hermione slammed her glass down and gathered the letters from all the other owls. There was a flurry of wings and a great whooshing sound, and suddenly the living room was clear of owls.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Hermione Granger, and the doubles grinned at each other. Blaise's hair had started to change back to its original state as she stormed out.

"Dammit Zabini!" the half-Granger-half-Parkinson cried.

"What now?" he scowled, exasperated.

"Our jewellery!" she gasped, staring at his ring. He shrugged it off and gave a shiver as he turned back into himself. Pansy sneezed violently, causing the polyjuice to wear off suddenly. Blaise doubled over laughing, gasping for breath. Pansy glared at him and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Hermione frowned. Picking up other letters from Ron she found that he was worried and confused as to why she hadn't replied. The last one he had sent dated to… yesterday.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I should be back soon - and I'm worrying as to why you haven't replied._

_Unless these stupid owls-_

There was a squiggle where the quill had jogged about, and a tiny drop of blood. Hermione gasped, but giggled as she read on.

_It bit me! As I was saying, unless these… OWLS… have delivered these letters someplace else._

_ETA - 2 days; I should be back by Friday._

_All my love,_

_Ron x_

* * *

Hermione ran back upstairs and grabbed a box from under her bed. Inside was her first ever copy of

Hogwarts: A History. She flipped to the chapter about Salazar Slytherin, and began to research her suspicion.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it takes a while to update the next chapter - I'm going on holiday so I probably won't get a chance but hang around and please REVIEW! Tips as to where this story should go would be highly appreciated! :3**


End file.
